Sander Cohen
"Ich schreibe etwas für dich Anrew Ryan. Es ist ein Requiem" (Sander Cohen) Sander Cohen ist ein Bewohner und Künstler Raptures, der ein enges Verhältniss zu Andrew Ryan pflegte. Geschichte und Lebenslauf Cohen lebte in New York bevor er wie viele andere auch Andrew Ryan in die Unterwasserwelt Rapture folgte, da er in ihm einen großen Visionär sah und von ihm vollends begeistert war. Er ist ein großer Künstler, der sich in vielerlei hinsicht für die verschiedenen Arten der Kunst begeistern konnte. Ebenso war er ein großer Verehrer und guter Freund Ryans, was er mit seinen Opern und Liedern zum Ausdruck bringen wollte, da er an Rapture glaubte. Er ist ebenfallst Leiter des Fleet Hall Kinos, einem angesehenen Theather in Rapture, besitzt eine eigene Gallerie, die ebenfalls in Fort Frolic zu finden ist, sowie eine Gallerie im Dionysos Park, was zeigt, dass er Teil der Familie Raptures ist. Er besitzt ebenso eine Wohnung im Olympus Heights. Darüber hinaus bildete er als Lehrer seine Schüler aus. Aufgrund des guten Verhältnisses zu Ryan übergab ihm dieser die Leitung bzw. den Schlüssel über Fort Frolic. Cohen hat somit die Kontrolle über die gesamte Ebene und die Tauchkugel.frame|Sander Cohen Als der Krieg ausbrach und auch er dem Adam nicht wiederstehen konnte, splicte er sich zu einem Houdini Spllicer, was extreme Auswirkungen auf seine bereits sehr ausgefallene Kunst und seinen Geist hatte. Leider musste das Theather sowie Fort Frolic, aufgrund des Krieges geschlossen werden, wodurch Cohen zuiefst erschüttert wurde und von nun an nur noch Hass für Ryan empfand. Seitdem verbringt er die Zeit ausschließlich in Fort Frolic und wartet vergeblich auf Besucher für sein Theather. Cohen bildete einige Schüler aus, von denen sich drei jedoch gegen ihn richteten. Zu den Schülern gehören: *Kyle Fitzpatrick: Ein Pianist, welchen Cohen auf einem mit Dynamit bestückten Flügel sein "Meisterstück - Scherzo no.7" bis zum erbrechen spielen lässt, jedoch nicht so, wie er es sich vorstellt. Konsequenterweise gerät Kyle in Rage, weshalb Cohen die Ladung zündet. *Martin Finnegan: Ein Kunstschüler Cohens und gleichzeitig Houdini Splicer, welcher von Cohen mit anderern Splicern in einen Kältetunnel gesperrt wurde und sich anschließend ein neues Gen Tonikum gemischt hat mit dem Namen "Frozen field", wodurch er immun gegen Kälte war und statt Feuer mit Eis um sich warf. *Silas Cobb: Ein Musiker und gleichzeitig Nitro Splicer der einen Plattenladen besaß und Cohen lediglich, für die kostenlose Bezahlung seiner Wohnung, Begeisterung schenkte. *Hector Rodriguez: Ein Nitro Splicer und Alkoholiker, den nur interessiert warum Cohen ihn in Fort Frolic festhält. Künstlerische Aktivitäten Cohen ist in vielen Beriechen der Kunst vertreten. Neben seinen Gallerien in Fort Frolic und im Dyonisos Park, findet man zahlreiche Plakate, die auf seinen Namen verweisen oder seine Handschrift zieren. Darüber hinaus schrieb er Theaterstücke und Komponierte. So zum Beispiel die Hymne "O rise Rapture rise", welches der Spieler in seinem Vorbereitungsbüro oberhalb des Fleet Hall Kinos hören kann. Das Lied ertönt ebenfalls am Ende der Geisterbahn "Reise zur Oberfläche" im Ryans Amusements. Aber auch Titel wie "Dancers on a string" oder sein Meisterstük "Scherzo no. 7" sind innerhalb des Spieles vertreten und wurden, in der Geschichte, von ihm geschrieben. Treffen mit Jack Als Jack Fort Frolic nur schnell passieren will, um weiter nach Hephaestus und somit zu Ryan zu gelangen, wird seine Übertragung zu Atlas durch eine Interferenz unterbrochen, in welcher Cohens "O rise Rapture rise" zu hören ist. Als Jack weiter zur Tauchkugel vordringt taucht diese vor seinen Augen unter, ein Vorhang geht auf, Musik ertötnt (Dancers on a string) und Cohen,welcher die Übertragung zu Ryan und Atlas unterbrochen hat, spricht zu Jack. Als erstes testet er diesen, indem er seine Spider Splicer auf diesen hetzt. Nachdem Jack diese abwehren konnte, wird Cohen neugierig, öffnet die Tore von Fort Frolic, bittet ihn herrein und erwartet ihn in der Fleet Hall. Als Jack dort ankommt kann er Kyle Fitzpatrick auf der Bühne an einem mit Sprengstoff beladenen Flügel spielen sehen, welchen Cohen nach einem Wutausbruch von Kyle in die Luft sprengt. Jack bekommt danach sofort den Auftrag Kyle zu fotografieren und das Bild in Cohens Meisterwerk, welches im Foyer steht, zu setzen. Danach bekommt er den Auftrag gegen die anderen drei Schüler, die sich gegen Cohen wendeten, anzutreten und diese zu fotographieren. Als Entschädigung bekommt Jack für jedes Foto ein Gschenk von Cohen, sowie nach Einsetzen aller Fotos seine Freiheit und die Möglichkeit weiter zu Ryan vorzudringen. Nachdem er drei Fotos in das Quadrigon einsetzte, bekommt Cohen einen Wutausbruch, da er ihn für einen Zweifler und somit einen Feind Raptures hält. Er schickt eine Welle von Splicern auf ihn, die Jack jedoch abwehren kann. Nachdem er das letzte Foto einsetzt erscheint Cohen feierlich selbst, bewundert das Quadrigon, öffnet eine Vitrine mit einem weiteren Geschenk und macht die Tauchkugel für Jack wieder zugägnlich. Jack stand es offen Cohen zu töten oder ihn am Leben zu lassen. Würde Cohen auf der Stelle getötet so würde er bei der Durchsuchung von Cohen einen Schlüssel erhalten, mit dem er eine weitere Vitrine mit einem Geschenk öffnen kann. Video thumb|300px|left Trivia *Falls Jack Cohen am Leben lässt, so trifft er diesen in seiner Suite in den Olympus Heights wieder. In dessen Suite tanzen zwei Houdini Splicer miteinander. Cohen erlaubt Jack das Tanzpaar ungestört zu beobachten, sie jedoch nicht aus dem Rythmus zu bringen. Hierbei gibt es 3 verschiedene Möglichkeiten dies zu erreichen. Zum einen befindet sich unter dem Grammophon etwas Munition für Jacks Schrotflinte. Würde er die Munition nehmen so fiele das Grammophon herunter, die Musik würde aufhören zu spielen und die beiden Houdini Splicer würden Jack angreifen. Zum anderen ist ebenfalls ein Flügel im Zimmer vorhanden mit welchem Jack, falls er auf diesem spielen würde die beiden Splicer aus deren Rythmus bringe und diese ihn somit angreifen würden. Die letzte und einfachste Option besteht darin, die Splicer einfach anzugreifen. Nachdem Jack diese besiegt kommt Cohen aus seinem Schlafzimmer herrab, um Jack "zurechtzuweisen", unterliegt ihm jedoch letztendlich.Die Tür für Cohens Schlafzimmer steht nun offen, in welchem man neben ein paar extras noch eine Alle Macht dem Volke-Station findet. Wenn man nun zurück nach Fort Frolic geht und dort die Bilder des Quadrigons verunstatltet erscheint Cohen nochmal, was paradox ist, da man ihn bereits in seiner Wohnung erledigt hat. So kann man Cohen zweimal im Spiel töten und ihn jedes mal ausrauben. *Das Stück "O rise Rapture rise" wurde, sowie die gesamte instrumentale Musik, von Gary Schyman komponiert. Das Lied wurde auf eine 7'''' ''Vinyl gepresst, die vor der Veröffentlichung von Bioshock 2 zu Werbezwecken verteilt wurde. Es ist ebenfalls auf dem Album "I am Rapture, Rapture is me" enthalten. en:Sander Cohen fr:Sander Cohen Kategorie:Charaktere aus BioShock 1 Kategorie:Verstorben